


Place of Safety

by Valgus



Series: Of Change and Chain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And perhaps it was the Alpha inside Kageyama who wanted to care so badly for the Omega inside Hinata, who was now curling in fear and discomfort from witnessing a pack of Alpha almost devouring a fellow Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place of Safety

It happened at the end of spring.

A second-year senpai from the calligraphy club forgot his medicine when he was almost on heat. He had tried to reduce his smell by using Omega scent repellent, but since the calligraphy room was always so closed-off and hot, he was sweating among his three other colleagues, three Alphas and two Betas. The three Alphas had gathered around him, snarling and gritting their teeth, but the Betas had, fortunately enough, called for help.

When Kageyama had picked Hinata up from his class, for their usual lunch together by the rooftop, they stopped by the scene, now surrounded by murmurs of students and staffs who  looked equally scared and disgusted.

Heat could render the most sane, honourable person to no more than growling, senseless creature in the need of sex.

Some teachers were escorting the poor Omega boy, now wrapped in shock blanket, trembling and as pale as ghost. He was only slightly above Hinata’s height, his glasses almost slid upon his reddening nose, his eyes teary under rows of light-coloured fringe, as he walked past Hinata and Kageyama.

As an Alpha, the thought of losing control was repulsive to Kageyama.

The fact that some Alphas were about to lose their sanity and traumatised a peer forever made his nose crinkle in disgust. He didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if the Betas weren’t there. The glasses boy would probably be pregnant with one of the Alpha’s baby.

Kageyama tiptoed a little over the small sea of heads to see the inside of the calligraphy room. With black ink splattered all over the floor, tables, and windows, it was as if a small hurricane had made its way inside the room. Kageyama had been able to imagine how fast those Alphas lost control from the clutter alone.

Then he felt something warm and slightly heavy bumped into his back. He turned his head around to see Hinata, visibly shuddering with his face against the behind of Kageyama’s black uniform.

Something sank in Kageyama’s stomach.

Though Omega wasn’t exactly rare in Karasuno High, there weren’t many of them. Hinata was one of the few Omega students and it could’ve had been him. He could be the one trapped in a closed room with three heat-induced people, who were supposed to be his friends, who were supposed to do club activity with him, but instead wanted to screw him senselessly without his consent.

To this point, Hinata had always looked so cheerful and brave in front of Kageyama that the sight of him quivering in serious fear—not the kind of fear the middle blocker experienced before match or upon challenging taller, scarier opponent—made Kageyama’s chest ached.

“Hinata,” Kageyama took a deep breath and called the smaller boy gently. “Are you okay? Do you still want to have lunch with me?”

Hinata slowly pulled back, his hands trembled and his face down.

All the way to the rooftop, he clung so hard to Kageyama’s arm that Kageyama was sure it’d bruise.

*)*

The curry bread Kageyama munched for lunch tasted like rubber inside his mouth. He gulped everything down as fast as possible and washed it down by a bottle of water.

Next to him, Hinata didn’t eat. He chased his food around his _bento_ with his chopsticks, but he didn’t eat it. He looked pale and absentminded. Kageyama sighed and placed his knuckle on top of Hinata’s messy orange hair.

“Do you want me to get you something tastier to eat?” he grumbled and frowned, eyes on Hinata’s face.

The smaller boy seemed like he just realised that Kageyama was there. His fingers were slightly shaking. Hinata put down his chopsticks and breathed, “I don’t think I can eat right now.”

And then he had tried so hard to smile for Kageyama, but in the end his lips just trembled a bit and his face fell again.

Kageyama wished they never bumped into the scene on calligraphy club.

He started constructing a talk on how Kageyama would protect him as an Alpha. They might not have that kind of relationship, but Hinata was Kageyama’s friend and partner and Kageyama would definitely protect Hinata when the need to arises. Kageyama sighed mentally as he tried to think about how to say it to already down and scared Hinata.

They never really talked about their status as Alpha and Omega. Obviously, the status added extra conflict to their already opposite personalities, but even on their darkest fight, they never used their status as ammunition for argument. At that point of their relationship, Kageyama had learned that Hinata had struggled his whole life to mean something, to be someone, despite his status as Omega. That was why he was trying so hard to be more like Small Giant, a person whom despite his built and size still managed to leave mark on Nationals.

But when Kageyama ready to talk, the bell rang. Lunch break was now over and Kageyama could hear the sound of students bustling all over the school, returning to their respective classes.

Hinata had wrapped his bento back, but he was still pinned to his seat.

He looked so lost that Kageyama’s chest tightened once again. There was another throb to somewhere near his stomach, but he tried to ignore it.

“Hinata, let’s go to the infirmary.”

Hinata nodded meekly and let Kageyama pulled him to the infirmary.

*)*

The doctor on the infirmary was out, but Kageyama already knew where the first aid kit was. It usually stored meal replacement pill, a very convenient supplement when an Omega was stuck somewhere because of heat. Kageyama took one and another one for suppressing upcoming heat.

Hinata was curling on the bed when Kageyama went there with two pills and a glass of water. The smaller boy had shed his shoes and black uniform, leaving ivory hoodie underneath. Kageyama could see drops of sweat on Hinata’s forehead and arm and he wondered whether the smell and scene from the calligraphy club had affected him already.

After helping Hinata with the pills, Kageyama initially planned to return to his class, but he decided to stay. He just sat there, sighing and wondering whether this sort of thing would happen again in the future. It couldn’t be helped, after all, he thought, since Hinata was an Omega. It didn’t make him like Hinata any less. If anything, it kind of made Kageyama wanted to care for Hinata more.

"Kageyama," whimpered Hinata, all red down to his chest. "Let me hold your hand."

And as Kageyama linked his hand with Hinata's, he realised that the middle blocker wasn't holding his hand because he was Kageyama Tobio, but simply because he was an Alpha. Kageyama grunted and felt something stuck on his throat, but he said nothing.

Kageyama exhaled and stroked Hinata’s hair gently with his free hand. His fingers brushed Hinata’s very red left ear. Hinata’s body clenched a little on the first touch, but then he visibly relaxed under Kageyama’s touch.

And perhaps it was the Alpha inside Kageyama who wanted to care so badly for the Omega inside Hinata, who was now curling in fear and discomfort from witnessing a pack of Alpha almost devouring a fellow Omega.

Kageyama had no idea how long he sat there, holding hands with Hinata. He only remembered feeling worried. The worry subsided when Kageyama felt Hinata’s grip loosened as the middle blocker fell asleep. Hinata had always this adorable quality of his look. Perhaps it had something to do, or a lot to do, with the fact that he was an Omega, as in human who could carry baby from an Alpha just like Kageyama.

Then, a thought struck at him like a lightning.

Hinata could have his baby.

Hinata _could_ have his _baby._

A _baby_ , as in newborn human who is half-Hinata and half-Kageyama.

The thought suddenly rammed so hard into his mind that Kageyama was momentarily dizzy. Before this, he never thought about mating and all the crap people seemed to be very excited about. He’d play volleyball for the rest of his life and that was that. He said no to all the people who asked him out, threw away all love letters, ignore all the calls and texts, and moved on to play volleyball and exercising every single time.

But now, when he loomed over sleeping Hinata, tilting his head and watched the sleeping Omega, Kageyama realised he could be staring at the face of a person who’d bear his child.

It was the silliest thing ever, but he wanted his child—Hinata and his child—to be here right here and right now, to be with them, and Kageyama would give him all the love in the world.

Hinata moved in his sleep and Kageyama smiled. He felt like leaning down and kissing Hinata’s forehead, but he held himself back. He didn’t want to disrupt Hinata’s peaceful slumber.

So he just sat there, watched his partner sleeping, until the doctor returned and the school ended. They said that time goes so fast when you’re having fun, so Kageyama guessed he was having a lot of fun with Hinata, even when Hinata was sleeping and Kageyama was left with nothing but Hinata’s fingers to hold.

Hinata woke up when the school had become so quiet because all the students had went home. He looked slightly better and he said he wanted to pee. Kageyama had rose from the edge of the bed as well, wanting to accompany Hinata to the bathroom. But Hinata pouted and told him that it wouldn’t be necessary. Then Kageyama realised that maybe Hinata needed his time alone, probably away from Kageyama’s Alpha smell or something, so the setter let him.

Kageyama was now left with the doctor on the infirmary. He bowed a little to the doctor and tidied up the bed Hinata used. When there was nothing left to do, Kageyama accepted the doctor’s invitation for a seat, though he knew the doctor probably did it because he wanted to tell Kageyama something—judging from the way Kageyama’s face had been stared for quite a while now.

"Kageyama-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I know this isn't really my place to say this and I apologise if I were being impolite," the doctor smiled, threading the words carefully. "But have you ever thought of bonding with Hinata?"

Kageyama didn't know what sort of face he was making, but whatever it was, the doctor continued, slowly but with more assurance and visibly more relaxed.

"I have heard from Takeda-sensei about the set you formed with Hinata. I think it's a good sign that you two are, at least, bodily compatible on volleyball court. As an Omega, when without a mate, Hinata would have to take Heat Leave and that might disturb the practice, as Omega teenagers' heat tend to be more random than the adult ones. If you did decide to bond with him, I will personally guide you both on bonding, such as what happened before, when, and after it. The most important thing was probably on how to prevent Hinata from getting pregnant while you two are still in school."

Kageyama tried to swallow, but he couldn't. The talk was embarrassing and he would be just uncomfortable with any talk about this stuff, but now, it was extra bad because Kageyama knew he _actually liked the idea_. He was probably making weird face now, since he didn't know where to look, just anywhere but the doctor's smiling face.

"However, I don't push you to bond with Hinata," the initially suggestive smile turned soft and caring. "I believe that everyone, whether they were Alpha, Beta, or Omega, should bond with someone they really love."

Kageyama finally gulped and he nodded, a little too fast.

Hinata had returned by the time the doctor gave the setter a little pat on the shoulder.

*)*

The two high school students walked him in silence. Hinata left the bike at school and Kageyama walked him to the bus stop.

"How are you feeling right now, Hinata?" coughed Kageyama, who could no longer stand the silence.

Hinata looked up. Colour had returned to his face and his tiny smile was actually genuine, "I'm feeling so much better! It's probably from the medicine and the rest. Thank you for staying with me the whole time back in the infirmary, Kageyama."

Kageyama made an agreeing noise and nodded.

"Did the doctor told you to bond with me?" asked Hinata.

Kageyama almost tripped. "You heard us?"

"Not really, but I could guess, from both of your body languages," Hinata's smile bloomed. "Actually, people had been talking to me to bond with you, like, _a lot_."

Kageyama hummed. He watched Hinata carefully from the corner of his eyes, "And?"

"I don't know," Hinata shrugged slowly. "I never think about the whole... _thing_. I just want to play volleyball."

Kageyama actually chuckled at that. Of course Hinata did. They were just the same. The doctor's word on how they were so compatible returned to Kageyama's head and he felt the temperature on his cheeks rising.

“Me too,” murmured Kageyama.

“Hm?” Hinata raised his eyebrows. They looked extra orange with sunset light fell upon them.

“I also never think about my status as an Alpha or mating or bonding or anything. I just want to play volleyball,” Kageyama looked forward and declared with confidence, loud and certain.

When Kageyama glanced sideway at Hinata again, Hinata’s cheeks were especially red and it wasn’t from sunset light.

“What?” grunted Kageyama. He suddenly felt all embarrassed with no reason.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata pursed his lips. “Do you… do you think you’re okay with bonding with me? I mean, I’ve been thinking about it—n-not every day, of course! I just think about it often. But I’m not sure whether you’d be okay with me. You’re… I mean, you’re _Kageyama Tobio_ ,” Hinata sighed as he said Kageyama’s name like he was saying ‘The Crown Prince of Japan’, like there was no way an Alpha like Kageyama would mingle with the peasants or the Omegas like him, “You also happen to be the best volleyball player on my level and I do really want to beat you one day. Also, do you know that you’re very popular with the girls? You’re tall and I guess your face is nice, too…”

Hinata continued to half-mumbling, half-grumbling. Kageyama thought he positively had nosebleed from all the compliments Hinata said about him.

Hinata said Kageyama had nice face.

Kageyama would probably repeat the way the orange head said it for a million times tonight.

“So?” Kageyama huffed, trying to look cool and not bothered when Hinata had stopped murmuring.

Hinata looked up, his lips still pursed, “So? I don’t know! Do you want to? Am I worth it?”

Kageyama scoffed, “Of course I do! Of course you are, Dumbass!”

The words had left his mouth faster, louder, and fiercer than he expected.

Kageyama blushed.

Hinata blushed.

Kageyama wanted to claim Hinata right there and right now.

“Okay,” said Hinata finally, fidgeting and scratching his nape. “I guess we can talk more about it next time…?”

Kageyama looked up and realised that they already reached the bus stop by the riverbank. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning. He wanted to stay with Hinata longer, wanted to make sure that Hinata was okay for the rest of the night and everything. It was ridiculous that he already felt this way, very Alpha-like way, even when they only had conversation about bonding less than minute ago.

“Yeah,” Kageyama huffed in defeat. “We’ll talk about it more soon.”

The bus arrived immediately and Kageyama scowled at it, resented it for taking his Hinata away from him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Kageyama,” Hinata smiled, cheeks still very red, after he climbed the bus.

Kageyama only nodded, not believing himself to speak, and watched the bus rolled away before vanished on a turn.

He jumped and roared into orange sunset sky.

Hinata agreed to bond with him.

Hinata had freaking agreed to _freaking bond with him_.

Kageyama lifted his arms, punched the air, and yelled once more.

It was the best day of Kageyama’s life. The next best day, the one that would probably top this one, would possibly the day Kageyama actually bond with Hinata.

He went home whistling and half-dancing and his mother almost didn’t recognise him when he opened the house’s front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to try writing an Omegaverse for quite a while, it's just that I never had the courage, nor I believe I had the proper knowledge to do so.
> 
> This is my first try on writing Omegaverse and I've studied what I can about the trope. I will definitely try harder and better next time! (It's a little embarrassing, but I really want to write them mating when Hinata is in heat. I mean, _come on_. And, perhaps, when I'm ready, pregnant Hinata and KageHina child? I already have the name, LOL.) 
> 
> This wasn't exactly easy to write, but I'm quite satisfied with it and I hope you enjoyed them as well. I've only beta-d this once, so let me know whether you found anything that needs correction or had suggestion as to what tags I should have up there.
> 
> [I rambled about KageHina Omega Verse and Kageyama's family on Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/post/142615900535/on-omega-verse-and-families), so if you were interested, or a Tumblr person, let's be friends there! Or if you were not into clicking link, I am hallo-valgus there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Hopefully I'll see you more in the next KageHina Omega Verse.


End file.
